Various types of targets are used to test shooting accuracy and build shooting skills. Examples of targets include gun targets, archery targets, pistol targets, hunting targets, and paper targets. Some targets are reset targets, which can be operated to pop up after the targets are hit by a bullet or arrow. Other targets are target plates, which can hang from an elevated position, such as a tree or hanging rack.